Prince
"Don't let the little pony fool you. Once the Prince gets a running start, you WILL be trampled. Does 2x damage once he gets charging." Summary *The Prince is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single target, short range Troop with high hitpoints and very high damage. *The Prince resembles a knight in shining golden armor, carries a blue-white striped pole resembling a short jousting lance as his weapon, has a brown beard and rides on a pony. *He has a special ability: as the Prince continues to run, he will gain speed and will start charging. Upon hitting a troop or building he will deal 2x damage while immediately losing the speed bonus. However, he can regain it if he starts to move again. Strategy *The Prince is best used as an attacking troop - with his ability, the Prince can take down enemy Crown Towers with ease. Use this with other troops to your advantage. *Due to the Prince's speed when he is using his special ability, he is good for early offensive attacks. *The Prince can be effectively paired with the Witch. Due to the Witch's splash damage and her capability to attack air troops, she can cover the Prince's weaknesses and be a very difficult combo to defeat without a large use of Elixir. **The Prince can also be paired with high hitpoint troops, such as the Giant. The Giant will soak up the hits while the Prince inflicts damage. However, without support from area damage troops, this combo can easily be taken down by the Skeleton Army or Minion Horde. **The Prince paired with the Dark Prince is immensely effective, as the Dark Prince can eliminate opposing low hitpoint troops, while the Prince charges towards the enemy Tower. But it is still vulnerable to air troops, so use a spell. **Another strategy is to pair a Prince with a Mini P.E.K.K.A., as the Mini P.E.K.K.A. pushes the prince along and causes the Prince's ability to activate a lot quicker. This is also a 'damage powerhouse' technique, as the combined strength of the two is very great. However, this should be used with caution, as this strategy is easily overwhelmed, and is completely vulnerable to flying troops. * Swarm the Prince with cards which summon units in large numbers, such as the Skeleton Army. It will outnumber the Prince, and because of his slow attack speed, he will quickly be defeated. * Or you can just use the normal Skeletons, because the normal one is pretty much like the Barbarians, the same amount of troops and pretty much the same damage, but will also die with one hit, so that means you can have a huge 4 elixir advantage to do pretty much the same thing. *A Tombstone can also be used to defeat the Prince. If a Tombstone is placed in the path of a charging Prince, the Tombstone will be destroyed and the 4 spawned Skeletons from its destruction can easily take out the Prince. **However, the Prince in concert with the Dark Prince is a deadly force. If the opponent defends with a Tombstone, the Prince can destroy the building and the Dark Prince can eliminate the spawned Skeletons, and additional low hitpoint troops deployed by the opponent. *The Freeze can also be used to counter the Prince, as the Prince can be frozen and allow the player to deploy units to eliminate him, without risking the chance of the Prince dealing immense damage to the player's Crown Tower and troops. **The alternative to a Freeze spell could be the Zap. *Never leave an opposing Prince alone. His high damage, combined with his double damage charge ability, can allow him to easily take down a Crown Tower alone. **Take note that the Prince will damage his target instantly after completing his charge, so do not let him reach your Towers! **He is a great card to deploy when the opponent has little Elixir left to counter him, as he will quickly get to the opposing Crown Tower. However, during the double Elixir period, the opponent will likely be able to counter him. *If deployed correctly, the Prince is able to push other allied troops while charging. This allows a player to deploy a troop right in front of the charging Prince, where that troop then hitches a ride to the enemy's Crown Tower, while also blocking for the Prince so he doesn't lose momentum. **This works best when used with bulky melee troops, especially the Valkyrie, as the Valkyrie can tank against troops to keep the Prince charging, while removing swarms of small, weak enemy troops (which are often the bane of the Prince), serving as an effective alternative to the Dark Prince. **However, this trick does not work with very large troops, like the Giant or P.E.K.K.A. **A Zap spell can be used for stopping the Princes' charge attack, as it stuns the Prince and resets his speed. **Always have an Area Damage dealing troop paired with the Prince. *An effective way to eliminate the Prince is to use the Minion Horde. If deployed correctly, all 6 Minions are able to destroy him without damaging the player's Crown Tower, although it's recommended to support the Minion Horde with other troops to counter the Prince, thus forming a powerful counter-offensive after the Prince is eliminated. *Another way to eliminate him is to place Skeleton Army. If activated, Prince will start to attack them, but will move slow, which will eliminate him. **However, opposing Arrows can eliminate the defending Minion Horde. **You can also use Barbarians to eliminate him. Keep in mind that the Prince is able to destroy one immediately if he is charging, reducing the number of Barbarians to 3. **You can distract Prince by placing buildings near him which he will go after, such as Inferno Tower. **You can use stronger characters like Mini P.E.K.K.A., P.E.K.K.A, Sparky, Three Musketeers, or Giant Skeleton to eliminate Prince. **A charging Prince can eliminate a Barbarian up to 4 levels higher than him in one hit (e.g. a level 1 Prince is able to eliminate a level 5 Barbarian in one hit with his charge attack). *It is possible to lure him away from your Crown Towers by placing troops in between him and the tower. If the troop only targets buildings, then the Prince will be pushed away. Trivia *On 11/01/16, a Balance Update decreased the Prince's health by 4%. *On 23/3/16 a Balance Update decreased the Prince's charge speed by 13%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Prince's range to Melee (from 2.5) but his effective range is unchanged. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased Prince's damage by 9%. *The Prince is considered by the majority of players as the best troop for the low levels, even considered as overpowered. It can be obtained at a low level, and often can win a lot of battles for the "newbie" owners. *The Prince is not related to any other Supercell game. *The Prince and its counterpart ride the same breed of horse, as stated on Clash Royale's Official Website **This breed of pony apparently has X-ray vision or see-through hair, as all the art shows it as having its eyes obscured by a mane. *On the App Store photo preview, the Prince is shown as being a Rare card, rather than an Epic. *Even though it has a very long lance, it is still melee. **The Prince still has a little bit of range when charging, despite its statistics showing it as melee. **However, its range was shown as 2.5 before the May Update as mentioned above. *A level 5 Prince can kill a level 1 Ice Wizard in one hit while charging, but a level 6 Prince can't kill a level 2 Ice Wizard in one hit. fr:Princede:Prinzru:Принцit:Principe Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards